


You'll Know When You Hear A Song You Don't Know

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: My Sarcastic Soulmate [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Kotetsu comes home from a long day, and just as he's about to sleep, his soulmate thinks it's the perfect time to listen to his sad opera.





	You'll Know When You Hear A Song You Don't Know

_ Finally,  _ the day was  _ over.  _

Not only was the paperwork miles long, but it seemed like every five minutes, a hero needed to come save the day. Kotetsu was able to handle it, and racked up some points for a change, until the third call. A metal beam swung into his midsection, flying him backwards. Thankfully, his hundred-power was still going, so the damage wasn’t too bad. But now, he’s so fucking  _ sore.  _

The veteran hero crawls into bed after a  _ very  _ quick shower. He didn’t even bother setting his alarm, hell, he didn’t even know what time it was. He wanted rest, peace, and quiet or he’s going to rip his callband in two. The mattress cradles him like he was missed, the blankets smelled good and had the perfect temperature, the pillow is erasing his headache. But the silence, although he thought of it as a negative thing before, was welcomed.

Until that stupid,  _ sad  _ opera song starts going off in his head again. Whoever his soulmate is needs to listen to better music because _ jesus christ is he sick of opera.  _ Who listens to sad opera this late at night anyway!? Not only that, but almost every day this week!? He finally gets time to just  _ be  _ and now he has to listen to this shit!? 

Kotetsu grimaced, maybe imagining choking whoever was listening to that damn song(and the person who wrote it). 

So, he reaches for his phone and opens up his music app, scrolling through any songs with the phrase “stop it” or "shut up" in it. 

It’s the only way he can fight back at the moment. 


End file.
